


couldn't picture my life without you

by jennycaakes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: Adam adopts a dog to cope with adulthood. The dog adopts Justin because, well, sometimes dogs just know things.--AU where they meet after college / background nurseydex & shardo





	couldn't picture my life without you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassafrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassafrass/gifts).



> who wants to read abt some big dumb jocks falling in love (and a dog is also there)? you? great! i found the fic for you! it's this one!
> 
> ALSO ONCE UPON A TIME i told cass that i would write her this as a birthday fic so HAPPY (WAY) LATE birthday cass!!! thankful for your friendship and that one time you got drunk and fangirled in my twitter DMs which led us to a real friendship where we send snaps of our cats to each other <3 <3

It’s not that Adam’s irresponsible, okay, because he’s _not_. He’s just very busy and very tired and trying his very hardest to be a successful adult despite the fact that life continues to kick him while he’s down. It’s not his fault that Sully was waiting at the door when he got home that night and had clearly already drafted his escape route, because he was past Adam’s legs in seconds and gone before Adam could realize what had even happened.

It’s just now he _feels_ really irresponsible. He’s only had his dog Sully for two weeks and he’s still kind of small, despite the fact that he’s going to be giant and floofy eventually, and he isn’t sure that Sully’s really taken with Adam yet. So now he’s out on the streets, and maybe he doesn’t want Adam to find him, and now suddenly Adam’s very busy and very tired and very sad.

Despite the fact that he has a presentation to work on that’s due in the morning he’s been on the streets for the past hour with Sully’s leash, a bag of treats, and his favorite toy, but it’s starting to get dark and he’s starting to lose hope.

This is when his phone rings.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey, is this Sully’s owner?”

Adam stops, hope blooming inside his chest. “Yeah! Did you find him?”

The voice exhales in relief. “I did! Got your number from his tag. God, I’m so glad you answered. He like--came right up to me and when I realized there weren’t any other people around I grabbed him real quick. What’s your address? Or do you want to come to me?”

“Where are you?” Adam asks. “I can come to you--you’ve already done enough.”

“Don’t even worry about it, man,” he responds.

The stranger gives Adam an address a few blocks away from his own, albeit in the opposite direction as to where he’d been searching, so he decides to jog to get there as fast as he can. When he arrives, sweaty and out of breath, the most beautiful man in the world is waiting with his dog. Sully barks in greeting and approaches Adam like he’s excited to see him, which is a relief, and he clips Sully in to his leash at once.

“Dude,” Adam says to the guy. “I fucking owe you big time.”

The guy laughs. “No biggie, for reals.” They walk toward each other like they’re already friends, opening their arms for a bro-hug. “I’m Justin,” he says when they part. “I’m glad you found your dog.”

“Adam,” he tells him. “And me fucking too. He’s like--a baby.” Sully barks. “You’re a baby,” he says again to his pup. “You cannot be trusted in the world without a guardian yet.” Justin laughs. “He just shot right out the door. Thank you so much.”

“It’s really nothing,” Justin says, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I’d just gotten home and was walking to my apartment,” he says, looking at the brick building behind him, ”and he came right up to me. Licked my hand. Sat down by my door.”

Adam reaches down to scratch his dog behind his ears. Sully looks entirely too pleased with himself. “Little asshole,” he mutters. Justin laughs. “Well thank you again,” Adam says. “It really means a lot.”

“For sure,” Justin tells him.

They say their goodbyes and Sully happily follows Adam home, like he’d never tried to escape in the first place.

“You’re such a brat,” Adam says when they finally get back to his apartment. He unhooks Sully who barks happily, running inside to greet his bed like an old friend. “I was even going to try and cook for myself tonight,” he tells his pup. “You know? Now I have no time and have to order Dominos again.” Sully barks another time. “I _know_ I order too much Dominos, okay? Yeesh. Keep the judgement to yourself.”

He order Dominos, settles in to do some work, brushes Sully’s coat while feeding him some of the leftover pizza crusts (no cheese!), and sends a text to Justin one last time to thank him for saving his dog.

Adam’s always wanted a dog. People kinda thought he couldn’t do it, but it’s not even about proving them wrong. His mom’s allergic so they never had one when he was a kid, and there’s something about the love of an animal that makes Adam feel important. He couldn’t have one at school because of living arrangements and hockey and so finally, once he was settled with a life of his own, he found a dog.

It’s a bit of an adjustment.

* * *

Two weeks later when Adam has to go out of town for a conference, he hires a dog-sitter. He doesn’t _want_ to hire a dog-sitter, because he does not want to leave Sully alone at _all_ , but he doesn’t have a lot of options.

Adam says goodbye to his dog and leaves his keys in the lockbox and then he’s on a plane, going with his company to Baltimore for work.

He gets a text when the sitter takes Sully on a walk but other than that, there’s so much going on Adam barely thinks about his pup. He’s doing a lot of networking and crunching a lot of numbers and preparing slides for a later presentation and it’s a lot, but it feels good to be busy. Consulting is kind of a soulless job, but at least he’s getting money, and at least he’s good at it.

When his phone rings that night, back in his hotel room he picks it up without even looking at who’s calling thinking that it might be a client.

“This is Adam,” Adam answers.

“Hey! It’s--uh, Justin. Who found your dog that one time?”

Adam blinks. He’s way too deep into work mode so it takes a minute for him to page back into real life variables. “Right! Yeah! Hey, what’s up?”

“Uhhh, yeah,” Justin begins. “So your dog’s at my door?”

Adam sits up. “What.” That can’t be right. “You’re sure it’s him?”

“Definitely Sully,” Justin says. Adam hears a friendly bark and--yup, that’s Sully.

“What’s he doing?” Adam asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck--Justin, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Justin says with a little laugh. “He’s just sitting here. Want to come get him? Or I could bring him over? I’m not doing anything and could probably stretch my legs a little.”

“It’s--” Adam lets out a long breath. “I’m out of town for work this weekend,” he says slowly. “I have no idea how he got out. Maybe the sitter left open the back door, or something?” He shakes his head as he tries to gather his thoughts. There’s no plausible way for him to get home quickly, but he’ll figure something out if he has to. “Let me think.”

“Well, hey,” Justin says. “Gimme your address and I can go by your place, make sure a door isn’t open somewhere. I’ll watch Sully ‘til you get back. Grab his leash and some dog food while I’m there--if something actually is open, that is?”

“Dude,” Adam exhales. He barely knows this guy but he can’t help but trust him, especially because Sully apparently likes him so much. “That’s--I know that’s a lot. But if my dog-sitter left open a goddamn door then I really can’t expect him to take care of my dog, huh?”

“Or your apartment.”

“For sure.”

“And Sully’s like, the best dog,” Justin says. “He deserves all of the attention and proper care.”

Adam’s smiling now. “You gonna rob me if my door’s open?” he asks.

“Maybe. Depends on what you have and if I can get away with blaming it on someone else.”

Adam laughs. “Yeah. Hopefully all my shit’s still there.”

“Text me your address, eh? I’ll let you know.”

“Justin,” Adam rushes. “Thanks, man.”

“I got your back,” Justin says.

He texts Justin his address and tries to look over work as he waits for an update. It’s the only thing in their message thread, other than Adam sending a picture of Sully curled up in his dog bed with another quick thanks to Justin for helping him find him the first time. Justin responded politely, and that was that. Adam hadn’t even saved his number.

But he saves it now, wondering what Justin’s last name is and where this man even came from, before just adding a dog emoji next to it so he can remember why he knows the guy. A few minutes pass before he gets a response.

 **Justin**  
back sliding glass door was all the way open but it doesn’t look like anythings taken  
tho tbf i have no idea what your apartment is supposed to look like  
but there’s a tv and a fancy ass blender so you’re probably good

 **Adam**  
lmfao do not knock my blender!!!  
it’s very powerful

 **Justin**  
kinky  
you wanna cancel that dog sitter?

 **Adam  
**already done

 **Justin**  
hell yea i get to hang out with a dog all weekend  
things are looking up

Adam laughs and feels a little fond, though he isn’t sure why. He doesn’t know anything about Justin other than the fact that he _seems_ to be a good guy. Justin FaceTime’s him after a few minutes so he can show him around the place, confirm that it looks okay, and proves that his dog is in good health. They talk about Sully’s needs and where Adam keeps certain things and after another thank you, they hang up.

Adam feels a lot better about this.

He hadn’t wanted to leave Sully with a random dog sitter anyway but he couldn’t get out of this conference and none of his friends had been able to. If he’s actually staying with another person, Sully won’t be left so alone, so he won’t be as afraid. Adam never wanted to be the kind of person to leave his dog alone for so long in the first place.

And a few hours later, when he receives a pic of Sully nuzzled up on Justin’s stomach, he can’t help but smile.

 **Adam**  
goddddd i miss sully so much  
is he behaving??

 **Justin**  
of course not  
but i love him anyway

 **Adam**  
seems right he’s perfect and deserves love at all times  
do you have plans for him this weekend?

 **Justin**  
well i don’t have class and i’m trying to explore the area so maybe i’ll take him on a hike?  
if that’s okay with you?

 **Adam**  
hell yea!!! sully freakin loves hikes  
be warned tho  
sully also freakin loves squirrels

 **Justin  
**lmao of course he does

 **Adam  
**so you’re in school?

 **Justin**  
med school  
please don’t make me talk about it  
there are so many few moments i am free from its clutches

 **Adam  
**HAHA okay okay

Adam knows that he has work to do but he’s just given his dog over to a stranger, and texting Justin is so fucking easy. It’s like they’ve known each other their whole lives. Adam finds out he’s a 24 year old med student who’s originally from Canada and has a weird fascination with Excel sheets and an extreme fear of ghosts. They add each other on Snapchat and Facebook and Instagram and--maybe it’s excessive, but this is his dog’s _babysitter_ , okay. He needs to know he’s in good hands.

While scrolling through Justin’s Instagram he almost accidentally likes a photo from a few months ago before he catches himself.

Before he climbs into bed a couple of hours later, he receives a Snapchat from Justin.

It’s a photo of Sully sprawled out at the foot of his bed that just reads _snoozin._

Adam sends one back of the foot of his bed, and sloppily draws an image of a dog at the end. He writes _same_.

Justin responds with laughing emojis and the cutest selfie that Adam’s ever seen.

He sends one back.

Justin screenshots it.

* * *

They talk the entire time Adam’s away.

Snapchat, texts, even a call at the end of the day just for a check-in.

Adam’s not sure when it stops being about Sully. It’s always, kind of, about Sully, but it’s also kind of not. Just because there’s a picture of his dog doesn’t mean the conversation is about his dog. The conversation is about a lot of things. Like music, and TV shows, and favorite movies.

Adam might have a crush.

It’s fine.

“It was nothing, Adam,” Justin’s saying. Adam’s in bed now, and it’s his last night. His flight is in the morning and he should be asleep, but he’s curled up in the dark with his phone pressed to his ear anyway. “I think a harness might prevent, um, future escapes. But I got in a good run!”

Sully got out of his leash on a run earlier and they’re talking about it now.

“I’m sorry,” Adam says again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He hasn’t done that with me or I would’ve--”

“You told me he loves squirrels,” Justin cuts him off, and Adam can hear the smile in his voice. “I was prepared.” He’s quiet for a moment. “You’re coming home tomorrow?”

“Mmm.”

“What the actual fuck am I supposed to do when I don’t have a dog anymore?” Justin asks, and Adam laughs.

“You could just hang out with me,” he offers before he can think about it.

“I could just adopt a dog.”

“I’m offended on Sully’s behalf.”

Justin laughs. “Go to bed, Adam. Don’t want to miss your flight.”

“See you tomorrow,” Adam answers.

Even after he hangs up, Justin sends a Snapchat.

* * *

When he gets to Justin’s the next day, after a hellish trip through the airport, Sully greets Adam like he’s never been more relieved in his life to see him. Adam’s just excited to see him. He goddamn _loves_ this dog and he’s so goddamn happy that this dog loves him. He almost forgets that Justin’s even there.

(Almost being the key word.)

But then he looks up, and Justin’s grinning like he’s just as happy to see Adam as Sully is.

“Hey,” Adam eventually says.

“That was cute as hell,” Justin says, still grinning. “I should’ve got one of those reunion videos. Woulda gone viral.”

Adam scratches Sully behind the ears while he stands again. “What’s your pay rate?” he asks.

Justin’s smile disappears in a flash. “Huh?”

“For dog-sitting,” Adam says. Justin literally rolls his eyes. “C’mon, bro. Let me pay you. You babysat my dog for a weekend.”

“That’s what friends do,” he says.

Adam laughs. “No way. What kind of friends do you have? Mine would demand payment.”

“Ah, shit, wait, so would mine.” Justin thinks on it for a second. “Okay how about this, you buy us Dominos and we play Fortnight instead? That sounds like a good payment to me.”

Adam’s gonna fall in love with this guy. He just knows it.

“Your place or mine?”

* * *

Justin’s a med student, so he doesn’t really have that much time to hang out, but Adam’s seen him at least twice a week for the past two weeks and talked to him every day in some way shape or form ever since Adam got back.

They’re not flirting. They’re just friends who have a mutual interest in Adam’s dog.

He’ll send pictures and Justin will ask for updates and then when he finally comes over one Saturday, Sully is out of his mind excited to see him.

“I just don’t get it,” Adam says, stepping back to watch Sully and Justin reunite. Sully’s on his hind legs and slobbering all over Justin’s smiling face with more gusto than he greets anyone else. “Why does he love you so much?”

“What’s not to love?” Justin teases. He stands up from his crouched position with a smile. “Don’t question the universe, dude.”

They’re going hiking soon because Justin _needs_ to get out of his apartment (Justin’s words but Adam wholeheartedly agrees--med school keeps him locked up night and day) and it gives him a chance to see Sully. Adam’s excited to get him out, get to spend more time with him.

They hadn’t seen each other since Fortnight and Dominos either and Adam wanted to see if it was just a fluke that they got along so well the one time they hung out in person. He really hoped not. Talking to Justin was easy and natural, like they’d known each other their whole lives. At least, that’s how it was over text.

His other friends have started teasing him.

“People don’t make friends past the age of 22,” Lardo told him one night as Adam sent Justin another text. He’d been graduated a few years now but he loved his college friends more than anything, and with them all still in the area they made a lot of time for each other. “He’s after your money.”

“He’s after my dog,” Adam corrected with a smile.

“He’s after your dick,” Nursey finished, causing Adam to roll his eyes. “For real, bruh. Nobody texts that much because they dog sat _once_.”

“And what’s so wrong about that?” Bitty pushed.

Adam had made his own excuses as to why he wasn’t interested, but like. He could be? But the chance of the super hot dude who was in love with his dog also being queer was unlikely so he was trying to soften the inevitable blow.

Still, they’re hiking today, and Adam is being insistent with his friends that he doesn’t have a crush. Maybe at first he got a little carried away, but Justin’s a good dude and Adam always wants more good people in his life. The excitement of it all

It’s hard for adults to make friends, especially now that he’s graduated. He’s thankful that as strange as it may be he’s gotten a new person out of this.

Adam’s a person who needs people. Maybe Justin’s one of them now.

The good news is that Justin remains to be the most beautiful man that Adam’s ever seen. He steps out of his apartment with a grin and a wave and it makes Adam’s chest roll with heat. Sully loses it at the sight of him so Adam pushes open the door and lets Sully run out to him. Justin lowers himself to his knees and greets Sully like he loves him.

When they finally get into the car, Sully happily retreating to the back as Justin takes shotgun, Adam knows it’s going to be a good day.

Justin launches right into a retelling of his latest med school stress and Adam laughs at all the right places before sharing his own work drama. It’s easy to be with Justin in ways that Adam isn’t used to. Even with his long term friends it’s not like this. It reminds him of being a boy again, of the freedom that came with roaming the streets with his friends, of the ability to be himself with unchecked ease.

“God, I miss this,” Justin says as they climb out. His eyes shoot right to the trees that have been flooded with yellows and reds in the past few days. “Being outside,” he elaborates to Adam with a grin, and Adam laughs. “It’s like I’m breathing out all of the gunk of lecture halls that I’ve inhaled for the first time in months.”

“So let’s get those lungs working,” Adam says. “How hard do you want to go?”

They choose a trail that Adam hasn’t done before and is well within both of their safe zones and start off right away. It’s nice for Adam to get out too--it’s not often he really gets out like this either. It’s always better to do it with people and his friends _suck_ at being active.

They’re halfway into the hike, feeling good, when they start talking about undergrad.

“Well I used to play hockey,” Justin says, and Adam stops.

“Dude. Me too.”

Justin turns to him with an arched eyebrow. “Yeah, I played for my school! Defense man.”

“Dude!”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Seriously!”

Sully barks like he agrees, and they both turn toward the dog.

“One of my best friends recently went pro,” Justin carries on, still smiling. “We all played together in college. Most of us are still pretty close except for--” Justin stops, his smile gone in an instant, and it makes Adam pause too. “Uh, my ex-boyfriend,” he says.

Adam, very intentionally, does not react in any meaningful way.

“You played on the same team as your ex?” Adam asks. It’s incredibly difficult to ignore the pounding of his heart or the sweating of his hands. Ex-boyfriend means at some point in time, Justin was into dudes, which increases the likelihood that he’s still into dudes, which means Adam might actually have a chance. “Brutal, man.”

Justin laughs. “Yeah. I mean--he was cool up until the end. Got weirdly possessive of me?” Something on his face flashes dark and Adam almost reaches out for him on instinct. “It wasn’t great,” he says quietly.

“Hey, you don’t have to--”

“No, I know, I know,” Justin says, holding up his hands. “But it’s over and I’ve still got the people closest to me so I’m good.”

They start walking again, Sully happily trotting along, when Adam barrels on forward.

“My last ex-boyfriend wasn’t possessive, really,” Adam says as casually as he can, but when he says _boyfriend_ he feels Justin’s gaze swing around. “Just… stupid? Like, such a fucking idiot, I swear.” Justin laughs, eyes wide, and Adam grins at him. “He would open his mouth and I was like. Babe. Please stop _talking_.”

Justin keeps laughing. “Then why did you date him?”

“He was so pretty,” Adam answers. Justin shakes his head fondly. “My last girlfriend though,” Adam carries on, “ _she_ was pretty possessive.”

“Are you… bi?” Justin asks.

“Is that okay?”

“Oh--dude, me too,” Justin says, like his heart isn’t pounding in his chest the same way Adam’s is. “But, uh, this possessive girlfriend?”

“Right,” Adam picks up. “She deleted every girl I had in my phone. I remember scrolling through it trying to find my sister and was just so confused? I should’ve ended it then.”

Justin bursts out with another laugh. “You didn’t?” he asks in disbelief.

“It was my junior year,” Adam says with a shrug. “Hockey had pretty much taken over my life. Took awhile for me to really catch on. Or--well, my friends kinda called me out.”

“Hopefully not all of your relationships have been like that.”

“Nah. Has uh,” he shakes his head to fight off his blush. Not that this conversation really has too much weight just because they’re both bisexual dudes who played as d-men in college. They’re friends now, and friends talk about stuff like this. “Has been a while though.”

“Yeah, me too.” He loves that Justin leans into it too, but of course he shouldn’t be surprised. Everything thus far has been easy with Justin. This is too. “Someone fucks you up once,” Justin says, “and then you enroll in med school, so it’s not like I’ve had a lot of time to sort my shit out.”

“Ugh, fuck that guy,” Adam mutters, annoyed. “Whoever his name is, whatever he did--fuck him. You’re better off without him. And fuck med school.”

Sully barks in agreement.

“Make me not talk about med school, please,” Justin says. “All day. Whenever I start, just--”

“Okay _seriously_ stop talking,” Adam cuts him off, finally smiling. “No med school.”

Justin mimics zipping his lips and Adam’s smile grows.

* * *

Adam’s just gotten into bed when his phone buzzes on his side table.

Sully hops up beside him and makes circles before settling down by Adam’s feet while Adam checks his messages.

 **Justin**  
today was fun  
i wish i could do shit like that more often

 **Adam**  
yeah it was  
sully picked a good stranger to fall in love with tbh

 **Justin  
**haha don’t make me blush

Adam’s the one blushing, really, and he reaches up to rub at his eyes beneath his glasses with a hesitant smile. He tries to send a response more than once but nothing actually sticks. He feels off-kilter in a good way but he has to think about it tomorrow, today was too good for him to ruin it by overthinking.

* * *

They start doing things with Sully because, whether Adam likes it or not, Sully’s chosen Justin to be in his life. Adam _does_ like it, but that’s beside the point.

They take Sully on walks and they get puppuccinos for Sully when they go into town and some mornings, when Justin goes on runs but Adam’s too lazy to get out of bed, he’ll text and then swing by his apartment and snag Sully. He’s not jealous when Sully lights up when Justin’s around, because Adam lights up too. He gets it. And Justin loves Sully seemingly just as much. It’s a pretty sweet deal.

The first time they hang out without Sully is because they go to a party at Lardo’s. Adam wants his friends to meet Justin, both so they can approve of him for Whatever Reason It’s Not Important but also because Justin’s important to him and so are his friends and he wants them to be connected.

“So Bitty’s going to gauge my reaction to everything I put in my mouth,” Justin says, questioning the name, as he unbuckles himself. Adam nods and smiles at how easily he rolls with it. “And Nursey’s probably going to hug me?”

“Yeah.”

Justin shrugs. “Been a while since I’ve gone to a party,” he admits.

They climb out together and head up to Lardo’s small apartment. Adult parties are weird in ways Adam still isn’t used to. He went to (and hosted) many a kegster back in college so small gatherings with wine and bread and lightly playing music while they discuss theories about The Good Place are still hard to get used to. To be fair, it’s a Lardo party, so it’s a little louder than most, but it’s definitely not a kegster in any sense of the word.

Adam lets himself in and immediately recognizes a lot of the people from old Lardo parties. He’s barely a step inside when he hears, “Holtz!” Adam turns in time for Nursey to crush him to his body in a hug. “Fucking finally!”

“Hey Nurse,” Adam says pulling back. He turns, gesturing. “This is--”

“Justin!” Nursey moves on, crushing Justin to him in another hug and Justin responds to with a grin. “Man, I hear Holtzy’s dog loves you.”

“He does,” Justin agrees. “You were Adam’s partner, yeah?”

“Aw,” Nursey says, returning to Adam. He drapes his arm over Adam’s shoulder. “You _do_ talk about me.” Adam rolls his eyes but he can’t stop smiling. This is weird in all of the best ways. “He mentioned you played too. We should get a whole bunch of people together one weekend.”

Justin’s nodding at once. “That sounds great,” he says. “I’m totally in.”

“Hell yeah. Hey--Bitty!” Nursey cups his hand to his face and shouts. Moments later Bitty appears, always smaller than Adam remembers him to be, and slides into the group like he’d been there the whole time. “This is Justin,” Nursey says.

“Of course it is,” Bitty returns, reaching out for a hug of his own. “It’s so nice to meet you! Holtzy’s always going on about--” Adam clears his throat and Bitty’s eyes widen slightly. “Um--how much his dog loves you,” he rushes. “I’m Eric--or Bitty! Whichever’s easier for you.”

“Okay,” Justin laughs. “Adam tells me you bake?”

“Have you gotten anything to eat yet?” Bitty asks. “Adam Birkholtz how long have you been here that you have not gotten him refreshments?”

“We legitimately just walked in, Bits,” Adam says.

“Do you like apple?” Bitty asks, grabbing Justin’s arm and tugging him toward the kitchen. “Or mint? I also made these cookies that…” his voice fades the farther they get and Justin looks over shoulder to shrug.

Adam could kiss him.

“Well he’s beautiful,” Nursey says. He turns to Adam once they’re really gone and Adam can’t help but smile. “He just let Bitty take him away like that.”

“I prepped him,” Adam tells him.

“Yeah but he still was cool to go along with it.” He takes a drink from the bottle of beer he’s been holding. “I’ve got a joint if you think he’d be cool to smoke?”

Adam rests his hand on Nursey’s shoulder and squeezes. “I’ll find out and meet you on the porch?”

“Chyeah.”

“Still gotta find Lards,” he says. Nursey lets Adam weave his way to the kitchen where he finds Justin with a mouthful of pie and a sheepish smile on his face. “Hey,” Adam greets with a laugh.

Through a stuffed mouth Justin manages to say, “This is so fucking good.” Bitty ducks his head with a smile from where he stands and Justin finally swallows it all down before reaching up to wipe his mouth. “Bitty--holy shit.”

“Oh, it’s just something I whipped up real quick this afternoon.”

“What else here did you make?” Justin asks.

He samples Bitty’s treats while Adam takes some of his personal favorites. “Might want to save some for later,” Adam says. “Do you smoke?”

“Cigs, or?”

“So yes,” Adam laughs. “Nursey has a joint?”

“Oooh,” Justin looks back to Bitty. “To be continued? Please?”

Bitty grins. “There’s always more to go around,” he says, waving them off.

They’re nearly to the door when Adam finally spots Lardo. He shouts her name and they find each other about halfway. She hugs him warmly and smiles when she sees Justin a step behind.

Lardo turns to him. “Did you know Holster’s always talking about how obsessed--”

“I’m Justin,” Justin cuts her off gently, his smile wide. “I know. His dog’s obsessed with me.”

Lardo’s eyes dart over to Adam. “Uh-huh. Call me Lardo.”

“I hear you’re killer at pong.”

She grins. “Holtz can sometimes hold his own, but he needs a better partner if he wants beat me.”

“Cool because I’m gonna be a surgeon someday so I’m _real_ precise and I’m ready to be that partner.”

She pats her hand on Justin’s shoulder and squeezes. “Good luck, dude,” she says, still grinning. “You’re on. I’ll find you later once my partner gets here.”

“So on,” Justin says. Adam can’t stop laughing and he shoos them apart, guiding Justin outside to where Nursey’s waiting for them and away from Lardo’s chirps. He lets her know about the pot but she says she’s waiting for someone and heads off to find Bitty. Once they’re out on the balcony Justin turns back to him. “She’s gonna crush us?”

“Most certainly,” Adam tells him.

“I’m so fucking looking forward to it,” he says, and Adam wholeheartedly believes him.

They settle on the balcony with Nursey easily enough. Adam stands between Justin and Nursey and it all feels very natural. The three of them pass the blunt back and forth and Justin and Nursey talk about hockey before the three of them dive into something deeper.

Adam keeps looking at Justin a beat too long, he knows it, but he can’t stop.

Nursey asks Justin some more about hockey but makes sure not to mention med school at all, just like Adam asked. And Justin asks Nursey about what he’s reading and his current favorite poets and it’s. A lot. Adam feels like he doesn’t do a lot of talking but he doesn’t even mind.

They’re smoking for a while when Justin passes the blunt back to Adam before ducking his head and coughing a little. “I’m gonna get some water,” he says, taking a step away from the balcony. “You two want any?”

“Dude, _please_ ,” Nursey says. Adam takes another hit and passes it back to Nursey before Justin’s even inside. The moment the sliding glass door is shut, Nursey turns to him. “He’s super into you,” Nursey says.

“Shut up.”

Nursey taps the blunt against the railing to knock off some ash. “I’m so serious, Holtz.”

Adam rolls his eyes and watches as Nursey takes his own hit. “Why do you think that?”

“It’s how he looks at you,” Nursey answers after exhaling. The smile on his face is sweet and it makes Adam’s body flash with heat. He glances back toward the sliding glass door as though Justin’s going to walk out in that moment. “It’s totally not about your _dog_. Unless dog is an analogy for dick, then--”

“Give me that,” Adam mutters, reaching for the joint. Nursey laughs but Adam’s blushing in ways he can only hope to blame on the cool breeze of the night. “I… haven’t done this before,” Adam says. “He’s the first like, adult friend I’ve made?”

“Friends turn into lovers all the time, dude.”

Before Adam can respond, the door slides open and Justin reappears. He has two cups in his hands so Nursey shuts the door behind him.

“Here you go,” Justin says, offering one cup to Nursey and the other to Adam. “Bitty was looking for you? Something about patrol?”

“Oh, Nurse,” Adam huffs. “Are you evading Nursey Patrol?”

Nursey flashes a grin before heading for the door. “Maybe,” he answers. But then he’s gone, leaving Adam and Justin alone on the tiny balcony with their one cup and the rest of the joint to share between them.

Adam passes the joint to Justin with a smile. “Thanks for the water,” he says.

“My mouth gets _so dry_ when I smoke,” Justin tells him. “So it was mostly a me thing. But.” Adam laughs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head a little. Justin smiles in response. “What’s Nursey Patrol?”

“It’s not much of a big thing anymore,” Adam says. “But in college Nursey could be a lot when he drank. And he’s been in a deep romantic spiral lately so Bitty wanted to keep an eye on him.” Justin glances over his shoulder toward the door Nursey had slipped through. “You know anyone who with a god heart?” Adam asks tiredly. “Because he just keeps ending up with assholes.”

Justin tips his head to the side. “Guy? Girl? Doesn’t matter?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Dex would be perfect,” Justin says easily before passing the joint back. “Nursey’s 100% his type even though he would refuse to admit it.”

“Nursey’s everyone’s type,” Adam says.

Justin laughs. “Not everyone’s.” He says it in the middle of Adam’s hit and it takes everything Adam has not to cough it out. “But he’s unlearned most of his problematic behavior from his shitty conservative family--Dex I mean--and he shows his love in... unconventional ways. But he’s got a good heart.”

“I’m sorry,” Adam finally stops him. “Are you saying Nursey isn’t super hot?”

Justin’s face is full of amusement. “He’s _super_ hot,” Justin says. “Just not my type.” He narrows his eyes a little but his smile remains, suspicious. “Is that what this was? You trying to set me up with Nursey?”

Adam huffs, face burning. “What? No!” Justin laughs another time, reaching out to take the joint from him. “Let’s try this--Dex--did you say Dex? Let’s try this Dex person.” Adam takes a big drink from his water while Justin continues to laugh, soft and sweet.

“I’m teasing you, Adam,” he chirps, and it only makes Adam like him more. They’re looking at each other a moment too long before Justin remembers he has the joint now. He reaches across the balcony to the lighter that Nursey left perched and passes his water to Adam to hold. “Besides,” he adds, fumbling to get the lighter on against the wind. “It’s not like I--” he stops to take a hit, but it’s not much. “Think it’s dead,” Justin says, putting it out. “But it’s not like I really have, uh, time for all that anyway.”

Adam passes his water cup back. “Time for… dating?”

“Even if I wanted to, med school’s got all my time...” Justin trails with a little shrug.

“No med school talk,” Adam returns quickly. “You’re mine tonight.” Justin looks up at him with wide eyes. “Just push all that nonsense about saving lives that you’ve spent years of your life learning out of your brain and let’s go take a shot. Now.”

Justin has to stop looking at Adam like this, like he’s some sort of wonder. It’s disorienting and makes him feel more understood than he has in a long time. They hold one another’s gaze for a moment that must only feel long because he’s a little high now.

“You’ll be good to drive?” Justin asks quietly.

Adam can’t stop his grin and Justin mirrors it. “Yeah dude. We’ll drink enough for a nice buzz and then a whole bunch of water.”

“Then hell yeah.” He holds his hand up for a fist-bump. “Let’s go take a shot.”

* * *

The night is more fun than Adam’s had in a while.

He loves watching his friends interact with Justin. Every now and then they’ll look at Adam and waggle their eyebrows or wink or grin knowingly and it makes Adam’s entire chest flush with heat. And there’s something about watching Justin loosen up that warms him too. He deserves a night off.

Justin’s in the middle of telling Adam more about his d-man from school, Dex, when he stops mid-sentence and starts wedging his way through the crowd.

“Hey--Shitty!” Justin laughs, reaching out for the guy. Adam’s a few steps behind him, eyebrows furrowed as Justin hugs the stranger. “You’re in Boston?! Dude, what the fuck are you doing here?”

“Brah!” Shitty winds his arms around Justin like he’s been missing him for his entire life. “I live here?”

“I know you--I meant this party, Shits. I thought you were in New York!”

Shitty laughs. “Oh yeah.” He pulls back and scans the area. “Left the conference early. I’m here with Lards but I lost her.”

“Wait,” Adam says, leaning in. “You’re Shitty!”

“Hell yeah, brah,” Shitty says with a grin. He hugs Adam like he already knows who he is. “You’ve gotta be Holster!” Adam hugs him back with a grin of his own. Shitty looks between Justin and Adam for a long time when he pulls back. “Is this the dog guy?” Shitty asks Justin.

“This is the dog guy,” Justin says with a laugh.

“Dude, what a small fucking world.”

Before Adam can get an elaboration on what _that_ means, Shitty launches into a story in a second. Adam doesn’t know all the people involved--it’s a story meant for Justin--so he excuses himself to the bathroom while he feels secure enough to slip away.

When he gets back Shitty’s standing alone and Adam settles in beside him. He scans and Adam’s eyes find Justin across the room at once, laughing at something Nursey’s saying, and he smiles.

“Lards talks about you all the time,” Adam offers as a start to the conversation.

Shitty’s smile is soft and small and makes Adam immediately trust him. Anyone who loves Lardo is welcome in his book, and this is a look of love.

“She’s my favorite,” Shitty tells him. Shitty’s smile grows. “Do you have a favorite?”

He knows what he’s asking.

“Tell me about Justin,” he says.

Shitty reaches up, draping his arm around Adam’s shoulders like they’re long time friends. “What do you want to know?” Shitty asks.

Adam shakes his head. “Is he real?”

Shitty laughs, squeezing Adam’s shoulder once before firmly patting him. “He is, dude.” Adam can’t stop watching Justin where he stands. “I was out in Chicago a couple of months ago,” Shitty says, shifting to pull Adam closer somehow. “Some law conference shit. And I left this lecture to this voicemail from Ransom, right? Rambling. He rambles just before he shuts down completely.” Something settles in Adam’s stomach and he turns to look at Shitty, just briefly, before returning his gaze to Justin. “It wasn’t so bad when we were all there in school,” he says, “but now that he’s on his own I can’t help but worry sometimes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shitty says, slow, like he’s gauging Adam’s reaction. “His anxiety can get pretty crazy.” Adam nods in understanding. Not that he _knows_ , per say, but if Shitty thinks that’s supposed to scare him away it definitely doesn’t. Adam’s talked Nursey down from his fair share of panic attacks and no matter how bad it gets, it’s irrelevant. Adam’s happy to walk with people when they need it. “So I called him back real quick,” Shitty says. “Checking in.”

“Was it med school?” Adam asks, but he knows the answer. “It’s always fucking med school.”

“It’s _always_ fucking med school,” Shitty echoes. He pulls his arm from Adam’s shoulder and turns so he can face him directly, like he needs this conversation to be more serious. “And he was rough--I mean, I need you to know that it used to get _bad_. And I was pissed because I couldn’t get to him,” Shitty continues the story. “And everyone else was fucking tied up in something--you know? So I was walking him through it. C’mon, Rans, what are you hearing? What are you seeing?” Adam nods, knowing what he means. “And he’s like, dude I see a dog?” Shitty smiles a little. “He’d gone outside and your dog was at his door.”

“I still have no fucking idea why he loves Justin so much,” Adam says.

“Sometimes dogs just know shit,” Shitty offers. “Anyway... ever since that weekend where he dog sat he’s kind of… realigned,” Shitty says. “I’m fucking shocked to see him out, if we’re being honest. Feels like he’s remembering how to be a person again. And thank God, because he’s one of my favorite.”

Adam doesn’t know what to make of all of this. “Why would you tell me all that?” Adam asks, confused.

“Because you asked,” Shitty says. “And because you’re the dog guy.”

“I’m the dog guy,” Adam echoes, unsure.

Shitty reaches out, stopping him. “That’s not a bad thing, brah. I’m a big fan of the dog guy.” That at least warms something in him. “But hey--you’ve gotta know. We’re all a little broken. Him too. Is he real? Yeah he is,” Shitty says, returning to Adam’s first question. “But what’s that mean to you?”

Adam exhales slowly, thinking about his answer, before he remembers where they are. “Dude, no wonder Lardo’s obsessed with you,” Adam says, returning to himself. “We’re at a fucking party, man, lighten up.” Shitty howls with laughter, loud enough that Justin and Nursey turn to look in their direction. Justin’s skeptical smile makes Adam grin, and soon he’s hurrying over like he doesn’t trust the two of them to have a normal conversation. “Hey,” Adam greets as Justin joins them.

“Hey,” he returns, trading looks between Adam and Shitty.

“Hey,” Shitty agrees. “Well I’ve _actually_ gotta find Lardo, so--” he pats them both firmly on their shoulders before returning to the party, slipping into the crowd like he’d never been with them at all.

“Kind of exactly what I expected,” Adam says as Justin settles in beside him. “And yet still so different.”

Justin grins. “I love that man,” he says. “One of the best people I know.”

“He said the same about you,” Adam tells him.

Justin breaks the smile by looking down to Adam’s cup. “Water?” he asks.

“Water,” Adam confirms. Justin still has a beer and that makes Adam smile. He deserves to let loose a little.

They find Shitty and Lardo a little bit later and finally play some pong and while it’s close, of course Lardo wins. She always wins. But it’s so much fun in the meantime, Justin and Shitty chirping each other while Justin and Adam flirt over the plastic cups, Adam can’t even care.

“Alright Mr. Future Surgeon,” Lardo says to Justin once they’re done. “One day you and I are going to play beer pong on the same team and fucking destroy our enemies.”

“Hell _yeah_ ,” Justin agrees with a grin. “No offense,” Justin hurries, turning to Adam with a twinkle in his eyes. “You’re like, very talented at beer pong.”

“I’ve never felt more betrayed in my life,” Adam jokes. “These are _my_ friends. How dare you.”

“Lardo’s Shitty’s friend,” Justin teases, still grinning.

Yeah, this is exactly how he wanted tonight to go.

* * *

After a dozen goodbyes, Adam and Justin head out closer to 3 in the morning than 2. Art humans enjoy partying but Adam’s buzz is long gone and Justin’s starting to get sleepy.

The walk to Adam’s car is nothing but comfortable silence. The street is empty and the sounds of Lardo’s party fade the farther they get.

Once they’re settled in Adam’s car Justin asks, “What is it they were calling you? Holtz? Holtzy?”

“They called me Holster in school,” Adam says.

“Holtzy,” Justin echoes, warm. Adam doesn’t know why it makes his entire chest flood with heat. What a stupid kink. “That’s cute,” he says. “I’m gonna call you Holtzy.”

“And what did your hockey friends call you?” Adam asks as he starts the engine.

“Ransom,” he reminds him sleepily.

“Rans,” Adam repeats.

Justin looks at him with a smile that’s so bright it actually makes Adam pause. This all feels familiar. It’s like he’s known Justin his whole life and this moment exists only just to remind them.

But he can’t say that. Who can say something like that?

Adam clears his throat and fights the smile that found its way to his own face before looking back to the road and getting them on their way.

“I had a lot of fun,” Justin says after a moment of quiet. “Your friends are cool. I like them a lot.”

“I’m glad I got you out of your apartment,” Adam returns, because he’s feeling really weird all of a sudden. He should chirp Justin about his hockey name more, or agree that his friends absolutely adored him, but it feels like a lot. Sometimes it feels like they’re so close to something that Adam wants, but at the same time it kind of scares him. “And it was crazy you knew Lardo’s Shitty?”

“I can’t believe you know Shitty’s Lardo,” Justin half-groans half-laughs, lifting his hands to his face. “God, what a small world.”

Adam glances at Justin back out of the corner of his eye. He could say something now, he thinks. Justin likes Adam’s friends. And Adam knows Justin talks about him to his friends because Shitty greeted him as the dog guy. But is that all Adam is to Justin’s friends? The dog guy?

The drive isn’t too long but Adam never switched on his Bluetooth so it is quiet. And not the comfortable sort of quiet that was following them on their walk to the car.

Once they’re at Justin’s Adam throws the car into park and turns to say goodnight.

“I, uh,” Justin hesitates, beating him to a conversation first. “Adam,” he says, turning to face him. “Thank you,” he says. “For tonight.” Adam nods at once though he doesn’t understand why Justin’s being so serious. “I wasn’t in a great place a few months ago,” he says. “Classes were really starting to get to me. And then at the perfect time… you--and Sully…” he trails off quietly. “I just--want you to know that I think you’re great.” He shifts then suddenly, back to the Justin that Adam is used to. Warm and bright and familiar, no longer unsure of himself. “Not to make it weird.”

“Dude, no. I’m super into feelings?” He can’t stop thinking about what Shitty told him earlier, these parts of Justin that Adam hasn’t seen yet, and Adam starts to ramble before Justin can question it. “My friends have always been pro-emotions. Between Lardo and Nursey reading our cards on the reg and therapy with Bitty while baking I’m always here for people telling people they think they’re great and I think you’re great too.”

Justin’s bright smile stays but it reaches his eyes now. “Yeah?”

“Chyeah, man.” He reaches out, resting his hand on Justin’s shoulder. Maybe Adam’s been getting too much into his own head. What he has with Justin is good. “And seriously--any time. If you need me--or Sully!” Can’t forget Sully. Obviously Sully. This is more about his dog than anything. Sully’s the reason all of this is happening after all. Dog guy, Adam remembers. “Just let me know and we’re there for you.”

Justin ducks his head but he’s still smiling and now his eyes look a little wet. “How the hell do you always know just what to say?” he rasps. Adam pulls his hand back, worried maybe this is all too much, when Justin catches his wrist. His smile is still there so Adam eases in an instant. “Thanks for driving,” he says, voice normal again. “I need to go to bed.”

“Sleep in,” Adam instructs as he pulls his hand back the rest of the way. Justin shakes his head with a little laugh. “I’m serious, Rans.”

“You’re gonna kill me,” Justin says as he pushes open the car door. “Text when you get home. And don’t forget to take your contacts out!”

He slams the door behind him and hurries toward his building with a grin. Adam waits until he sees Justin get inside before he drives home, smiling the entire way.

He texts Justin as he keys quietly into his apartment. Still, Sully’s awake in an instant, running toward Adam from where he must have been sleeping on Adam’s bed.

“Hey, buddy,” Adam says, crouching down to greet Sully with a grin when he finally gets to him. “I know, I know,” he says with a laugh as Sully licks his face. “It’s late, I’m sorry.” He sets down all of his unnecessary things and grabs Sully’s leash before turning around again.

Justin texts him back a few sleeping emojis (and one heart) and it makes Adam’s chest do wildly funny things. He’s almost got his phone back in his pocket when it starts to buzz. Thinking it might be Justin he hurries to answer it without even fully glancing at the name.

“My contacts are only still in because I’m taking Sully out,” Adam says in greeting.

“What?” Lardo answers. “Holtz? You left your wallet here I found it by the couch.”

Adam pulls back the screen with a frown to double-check the name and, yeah, it’s Lardo. “Fuck. I drove Justin home.”

“Yeah, not great,” Lardo says. “I can bring it by tomorrow. You’re taking Sully out now? It’s like 3 in the morning.”

Adam settles into his walk and adjusts his phone to his ear. “The life of a father,” Adam responds. “Is your party over? Why are you calling me?”

“Because the wallet, before I forgot.” She sounds tired, but happy. “Most people left right after you. I’m cleaning up a little. Bitty and Nursey are asleep on the couch, it’s super cute. I’ll have to get a photo.”

“Literally please.” Lardo hums. “Shitty still there?” he asks. “He was cool.”

“The famous Shitty,” Lardo sighs. “Nah he only made an appearance. I’m glad you finally got to fucking meet him though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“And it’s crazy that he knows your guy!”

“He’s not my guy,” Adam answers on reflex.

Lardo snorts. “You know what I mean. I like him, by the way. He’s super smart and such a bro and clearly you two are obsessed with each other. And I think he _should_ be your guy. But that’s just me.” There’s a murmuring that Adam can’t quite make out coming from Lardo’s end. He stops somewhere so Sully can pee as he tries to listen. “Sorry--Bitty’s actually still awake and says he agrees.”

Adam sighs, lifting his hand to his face. “He said he doesn’t have time for that,” Adam tells her. “And we talked in the car and--I think he just needs people?” Which might be true, but whatever happened in the car Adam definitely should not be explaining away in a line.

He _likes_ this guy. Of course he wants to keep being his friend but there’s something else here. Adam doesn’t want to risk losing this beautiful new friendship he has because he wants to make out with the guy.

“Do you not want to be with him?”

“No, I do,” Adam says firmly. He wants his friends on his side. That’s one of the big reasons why Adam brought Justin tonight anyway. So they could meet him, so they could like him. It’s just… “Feelings don’t get any easier as you get older.”

Lardo laughs. “No shit, Sherlock. I’ll text you about your wallet. Tell Justin you’re into him.”

“Night, Lards.”

She makes smoochy noises before hanging up and Adam shakes his head a little, smiling.

* * *

In the morning, Adam wakes to a text from Justin.

 **Justin**  
i met your friends so obviously you have to meet mine  
my friend jack is having a birthday party you should come  
bring your friends too  
we can set nursey and dex up  
and lardo already knows shitty who will undoubtedly be there so maybe she’s already going?  
please  
sully can come too!

 **Adam**  
dude obviously i’m game  
when is it?

* * *

Two weeks later, Adam’s in the passenger seat of Justin’s car on a sunny Saturday afternoon with Sully happily hanging his head out the backseat window on their way to the park where the party is.

Justin’s giving him the run-down on his friends like Adam did before they went to Lardo’s party. Adam feels like he has a little bit more of an advantage than Justin did when they went to the party, at least. Nursey’ll show up eventually (he never passes up an opportunity to socialize, and once Adam hinted that _maybe_ there was a dude there that he’d be interested in, Nursey insisted that he’d be there) and Lardo’s coming with Shitty, and also Sully’s a great buffer so it’s not like Adam’s going to feel super out of his element.

Once they’re parked Justin turns to Adam and says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Adam returns.

“It’s my friend Jack’s birthday,” he says.

“We’ve established that.”

“Jack Zimmermann,” Justin tells him.

Adam feels his eye bulge a little. “Oh my God,” he exhales. “Your friend Jack is _Jack Zimmermann?_ ”

“Had I not mentioned that?” Justin asks as he unbuckles.

“I think I would have remembered if you mentioned that your friend from college is _Jack Zimmermann_ ,” Adam stresses. Justin hurries out of the car and Adam’s quick to follow him, grabbing Sully from the back. “Dude!”

“It’s not my fault you didn’t stalk me far back enough on social media to figure this out for yourself,” Justin teases. Adam falls into step beside him, Sully bounding happily few steps ahead of them both. “He’s cool though, don’t be nervous.”

Adam scoffs or something, trying to figure out how to deal with the fact that he’s about to meet a Zimmermann. Justin had mentioned one of his friends went pro but Adam had been too wound up in getting to know more about Justin to even think about who it was. The fact that Jack helped the Falconers take home the cup his first year with them is insane. He’s massively talented.

“I’m not nervous.”

“And don’t fall in love with him,” Justin adds.

“Caught me,” Adam teases, but Justin seems at least a little serious.

When they approach the group of people on the field, people cheer at the sight of Justin. Adam lingers back a little as Justin is surrounded from all sides with hugs but he quickly tries to bring Adam into the center of things. Adam spots Lardo standing back with Shitty but forces his brain to pay attention to everyone that Justin is introducing him to. Adam’s not great with names but he remembers Dex at least and knows immediately that Nursey’s going to fall in love with the guy’s freckles and grumpy demeanor.

He feeds off of Justin’s energy. Seeing Justin smile like this, loose from laughter and beaming like he’s got the sun inside of him, it makes Adam smile too.

But then Justin pauses, body shifting like he’s tense.

“Russ,” Justin greets, nodding his head with the same casual enthusiasm, though this feels more forced than the last. Peter Russell’s tall and beautiful with a head full of dark red hair and a smile that cuts straight to Adam’s core in the worst way. “Cool you came.”

“It’s good to see you, Justin,” Peter returns. Justin responding smile doesn’t sit well in Adam’s stomach

It isn’t until later, once Peter gets Justin away from everyone else, does Adam have his suspicions confirmed.

“Yeah,” Dex says, following Adam’s gaze. “That’s his ex.”

“I don’t like him,” Adam says.

“You don’t know him, “ Dex returns, affronted.

“I don’t like him, _either_ ,” Nursey says, extra emphasis on the either, earning a glare from Dex so dark Adam’s not sure what the hope of recovery is. Still, Nursey’s beaming like they’re flirting, and hell--maybe they are. “Didn’t he suck?”

Dex huffs. “I’m sorry--who are you again?”

“Derek,” Nursey answers, holding out his hand. “I’m Holster’s plus one?”

“Adam,” Adam corrects, because that’s how Dex knows him. “Holster’s from hockey.”

“Right--yes,” Dex agrees, both shaking and nodding his head as he tries to process the turn of conversation, “hence Dex. Or Will. You’re the dog guy?”

“Bruh, do all of Justin’s friends know you as the dog guy?” Nursey asks.

“I’m not important enough to have a name,” Adam says with as teasing of a smile as he can manage, but it aches like a knife in the chest. Adam gets hung up on this repeatedly, too. That he’s the dog guy to Justin’s friends, not Adam.

Nursey showed up a little bit after they got there and made himself at home, greeting Sully with a big smooch before basically tackling Adam to the ground. They’re all settled around now, some people at picnic tables, others stretched out on blankets. Adam himself is on a blanket with Nursey and Dex and Sully’s settled down with his head on Adam’s lap. It’s like they’re both watching Justin.

“Are you two related?” Nursey pushes on, returning to Dex. “How many redheads can one hockey team have?” Dex’s rolls his eyes in response, which again, only serves to make Nursey smile.

Adam cuts in and tries to chat with Dex but he seems to be perpetually grumpy, which Justin said is kind of Dex’s default state of being, but still leaves Adam feeling a little like he’s failing. Justin immediately hit it off with all of Adam’s friends and the reverse is not really happening.

 **Justin**  
ppsssstttt come here  
save me  
i am begging you

Adam’s on his feet immediately after he reads the message, tugging Sully toward where Justin and his ex are standing. Dex calls after him but Nursey swoops in to pick up conversation. Adam’s stumbling to come up with something to say when Justin spots him nearly there.

“Adam!” he yells, and Adam’s smile returns at once. “I was telling Russ that you’re trying to set Nursey and Dex up,” he carries on as Adam settles in by Justin’s side. Justin swings his arm out and around Adam’s waist, tugging him closer. “This is Adam,” Justin says.

“I’m Peter,” Russ says, reaching out for Adam’s hand. It takes him a moment to reach out and shake it, a little caught off guard from how close Justin is to him. “You must be the dog guy everyone’s talking about.”

Sully barks happily in agreement. Adam finds himself taking a step away from Justin, but also kind of in front of Justin.

“I hear you’re the ex,” Adam returns.

Russ exhales a forced laugh and drops Adam’s hand before crossing his arms over his chest. “I guess I am.”

“I wonder if we both live up to our reputations,” Adam says.

Justin’s hand returns to the small of Adam’s back. “I’m sure you do,” Justin chimes in. Adam counts that as a win in his book. “Adam played in college too,” Justin carries on, looking over his shoulder and scanning the park. “I’ve been waiting until Jack’s more free to--ah,” his hand presses firmly against Adam’s shirt. “This is our opening.” Justin nods at Russ before pushing Adam in Jack’s direction. “Nice talking to you.”

“I feel like I did very little to save you,” Adam says as they walk away.

“You did plenty.” Adam startles at the sudden feel of Justin’s hand against his own but he very quickly realizes that he’s just reaching for Sully’s leash. “Let me hold him for a bit,” Justin says, and Adam slides the handle over to him. “Relax a little, Adam.”

“I’m relaxed.”

Justin nudges him with a smile that Adam can actually return. “Jack!” Justin calls. He’s chatting with someone Adam doesn’t recognize when they approach who leaves to give them space once they arrive. “Happy birthday, man,” Justin greets him with a hug. “How old are you now?”

“Too old,” Jack answers, returning the hug. When he pulls back his eyes find Adam’s at once. “You must be Adam,” Jack says with a smile. “Ransom’s always talking about you.” Adam feels his face burn. Maybe Justin’s friends _do_ know his name. He wishes he had Sully’s leash still so he could fiddle with something. “Good things,” Jack rushes to add. “Always good things.”

“Love to hear it,” Adam admits.

“What, you think I trash talk you?” Justin teases.

“God only knows _what_ you tell your friends about me,” Adam returns.

“Always good things,” Jack echoes warmly.

“It’s great to meet you,” Adam says, back to Jack. “I was literally on the edge of my fucking _seat_ during playoffs, Jesus Christ. You are fucking talented, dude.”

Jack chuckles. “Thanks. Rans tells me you play hockey too?”

“I did in college. And USHL,” he adds, because this is _Jack Zimmermann_ and Adam wants to feel impressive. If he can impress Jack then he can count today as a win.

“Cool,” Jack says with a smile and Adam thinks he really means it. “It’d be fun to get everyone together to play.”

“It would!”

He asks a few more questions about hockey that Adam can answer easily enough but it’s definitely going to take some time to get used to the fact that Justin’s just casually best friends with a fucking Zimmermann. They get caught up in a conversation about college hockey when Justin ends up leading Sully away, back over to where Nursey and Dex are. Maybe he can help salvage something.

“It’s great that you could come,” Jack says after a while. “Both of you,” he stresses, following Adam’s gaze to Justin. “Ransom and med school…”

“Oh, don’t I know.”

“I’m just glad he has someone nearby.”

“Well,” Adam laughs a little, face burning at Jack’s suggestion. “Uh, Justin only hangs out with me for my dog,” he jokes. “So.”

“Sully’s beautiful,” Jack says in response, and it shouldn’t break Adam’s heart but somehow it kinda does. Because he doesn’t correct him, which means maybe Justin actually only hangs out with Adam for his dog.

They chat a bit more until Nursey joins them and gives Jack birthday wishes of his own. “I’m thrilled it’s your birthday,” Nursey says, “but I feel like I have to be honest--I’m only here because Holtz wants me to make out with your friend Dex.”

“Okay, you’re putting a lot of words in my mouth,” Adam says.

“Good luck,” Jack tells him. “Honest. Dex is…” he trails off with a small smile.

“I know,” Nursey agrees with a grin. “I’m working on it.”

“You guys have been fighting the whole time,” Adam says with a laugh.

“That’s not fighting. That’s flirting.”

Jack chuckles while Adam says, “Okay Nurse.”

The three of them talk about hockey for a bit before Jack gets roped into hanging out with someone else, so he and Nursey head back to Justin and Dex. Sully’s asleep, stretched out with his head on Justin’s lap, and doesn’t even bother looking up when Adam settles down beside him and scratches him between his ears.

* * *

Adam feels out of sorts on the drive home and he feels _guilty_ for it.

He knows Justin cares about him. Obviously. They are Very Good friends. And Justin’s friends seemed to like Adam, but he’s not sure. He feels off-balanced and after such a nice time at Lardo’s party he really isn’t enjoying the sinking in his stomach.

“Adam?” He turns to look at Justin and every doubt is dissolved by the look on Justin’s face--full of warmth and an understanding that Adam’s never been able to find anywhere else. “You okay?”

Adam nods at once. “Just thinking.”

Justin returns to looking at the road ahead of them. “About?”

“How much my dog loves you,” Adam answers. Justin’s lips pucker a little but he’s mostly smiling.

Justin has enough going on without Adam piling his shitty self-doubt on top of it. He’ll keep his worries to himself.

* * *

Things between Adam and Justin stay as they always have.

They text and they Snapchat and when Justin has a free night they make time to see each other if they can. But med school is still med school, and Adam still has work of his own, so it’s not as often as Adam would like it to be.

But a couple of weeks after Jack’s party Adam’s just gotten home from work when he gets a text.

 **Justin**  
hey  
you home?

 **Adam  
**yeah what’s up?

 **Justin**  
shit day  
can i come pet y(our) dog?  
will bring beer

 **Adam**  
dude ofc  
come pet MY dog anytime

 **Justin  
**adammmmm

 **Adam**  
mour dog  
my-our  
mostly mine

 **Justin**  
okay okay okay  
be there in five

Justin’s there in less than five minutes which makes Adam think Justin was already nearby and only sent the text as a courtesy. He enters after a short knock and then Adam’s on his feet at once to greet him.

“Hey!” Adam bursts, rushing to him. “You okay?”

Justin’s face falls and he shakes his head a little, dropping his bag by the door before lowering himself down to greet Sully who is _way_ excited that his favorite person is suddenly here. Justin pulls Sully toward him and breathes him in like a new parent sniffs a baby’s head.

“I’m dropping out of med school,” Justin mutters.

Adam stretches out is hand to help Justin up. “No you’re not.”

“No I’m not,” Justin agrees with a sigh. He lets Adam pull him to the couch where they collapse together, and in no time Sully’s hopped up to join them. “Why is life so hard, Adam?”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Justin groans. “No.”

“You want… Dominos?”

Justin tips his head to Adam, smiling a little. “Maybe?”

“Cool because I put the order in when you texted,” Adam tells him. Justin’s answering smile is brilliant in ways that Adam can’t put to words.

He lets Justin pick what they watch and when pizza gets there Adam’s the one to retrieve it. Adam doesn’t push him to talk about whatever’s bothering him but they also don’t really watch the show that Justin’s picked out because the two of them spend their time catching up instead. Not that they’re not always talking, but to hear Justin’s voice is way better than reading texts.

Over the course of the night Adam watches as Sully nuzzles up on Justin’s lap and can’t be bothered to look away. He could so easily get used to this. Adam seriously likes him. Things with Justin are so fucking easy he can hardly believe it. He wants, more than anything, for a life where it’s just him and Justin and Sully, together all the time.

But Justin’s had a long day, and fucking med school, and it’s just. Not the right time.

Justin reaches up with ease to scratch between Sully’s ears, causing the pup to wiggle closer to him. Justin’s eyes never leave the TV and the whole thing is so familiar it makes Adam’s skin warm. Adam sighs a little and Justin looks over, the soft look on his face gone in a flash.

“What?” Adam asks.

“Nothing,” Justin rushes.

Adam arches an eyebrow. “Okay.” Adam pauses. “You look comfy.” Justin’s hand stills. “He loves you, you know.”

“Sully?” Justin rasps.

“Of course.” Sully’s always adored Justin. Literally since day one. “He’s trying to absorb all of your stress.”

His voice is tight. “Yeah.” He shifts a little, kind of away from Sully and more so he can face Adam head on. “You know I’m joking when I call Sully my dog, right?” Justin wonders. He sounds tired, maybe even a little sad, but also pretty serious. “I know he’s yours. And he knows he’s yours. He loves you like crazy, Adam.”

“Oh,” Adam murmurs. He’s surprised at the turn this has taken. “Yeah, of course, dude. I know he loves me. I’m his dad.”

“Yeah,” Justin says again.

Adam’s eyebrows pull together. “Justin?” But Justin’s gone back to shaking his head, eyes focused down on Sully who’s nestled between them.

“Why’s he like me so much?” he whispers. “It’s not like I…” he trails off with a sigh but then forces his eyes back up to the TV.

“Justin,” Adam tries again. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know.”

Adam wants to reach for him. But Sully’s in the middle and it would make the angle awkward and Adam’s not sure that they’re really the kind of friends who hold hands. Most friends are not the kind of friends who hold hands.

“Maybe he just knew both our lives would be better if we met,” Adam offers quietly. When Justin looks up, Adam offers him a small shrug and a smaller smile. “Maybe he knew I’d think you’re great.”

Slowly a smile finds Justin’s face. “You think your life is better because we met?”

“I know it is.”

Justin ducks his head, his smile growing. “Mine too.”

Fuck it. Adam reaches out for Justin’s hand anyway, and the suddenness of it startles Sully enough that he jumps from the couch. Both of them move closer, Justin reaching up with his other hand to grab onto Adam as well.

“And I mean you,” Justin carries on now that they’re looking at each other. “My life is better because you’re in it. Not Sully.”

“He’d take offense to that.”

Justin exhales a soft laugh before casting a glance to Sully who’s made himself comfortable in his bed in the corner. “I know you think I only hang out with you for your dog. But if you removed Sully from all of it--”

“I know you don’t only hang out with me for my dog,” Adam interrupts him. Justin looks back up to meet his gaze. “Justin. You’re like.” He pauses, suddenly unsure. “Probably my best friend?”

“No!” Justin squeezes his hand a little tighter. “Adam, of course--that isn’t what I meant!”

“Well then what did you mean?”

“I--” he shakes his head. “It’s like--” Adam squints at him. “I heard you tell Jack you think I only hang out with you for your dog,” he says. “And that’s just not true?”

Adam’s chest burns. “I was joking,” he rushes. “I only said it because--” because he can’t deal if he’s into Justin and Justin isn’t into him so he has to make their whole friendship about his dog. “I don’t know, I thought that’s how all your friends knew me,” he finally murmurs.

“Well sure,” Justin says. “But I talk about you. They know you. I mean--you’re my best friend too,” Justin says quietly.

“Dude--that’s all you had to say.”

Justin’s eyes are bright. “Yeah?”

“I never--I mean I never _really_ thought that you were just here for my dog.” Justin laughs a little and it loosens something inside Adam too. “Sometimes I wish we did more without Sully if I’m being honest.”

He feels guilty saying it, but it’s true. Adam loves his dog with his entire soul, would do anything for him kind of love. But Sully’s their buffer. Sully’s most of the reason they had to drive home after Lardo’s party instead of drinking more and crashing on her couch. And Sully stood between them and Justin’s ex-boyfriend when he met all of Justin’s friends. And Sully joins them on hikes and during video games and always, Sully is always also there.

When their eyes meet, Adam couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“Like what?” Justin wonders.

“I’d love to really get you on the ice,” he says without missing a beat. He’s been thinking about it ever since Justin first mentioned it, more so after meeting all of his friends. “See how you play. Can’t really take dogs to a hockey rink.” Justin holds his gaze, matching his grin. “Or to the movies,” he adds, because he can’t stop talking now. “Because I know you’d be so fun to see movies with. And dogs can’t really go in movie theaters either.”

“Adam,” he hums. Justin laces their fingers together and Adam’s heart sings.

“Maybe to a restaurant,” Adam adds, shrugging a little. His heart is hammering away but they’re almost there--he can do this. And if he keeps talking and Justin doesn’t efel the same well then--okay. But he has to keep talking. “It’s just that dinner and a movie sounds so cliche, you know?”

“You’re supposed to go to dinner after the movie so you have something to talk about,” Justin tells him, easing more into Adam’s space. His eyes fall to Adam’s mouth and Adam can’t help but wet his lips in response. “And so you’re not pressured into time.”

“But you don’t have time for any of it,” Adam reminds him, because that’s what he’d said.

That’s why they haven’t done this yet.

“I can make time,” Justin returns as he meets Adam’s gaze again. “I mean…” he trails off, taking a deep breath. “I already do.”

Adam leans in and reaches up, cupping Justin’s cheek so he can guide him closer. Justin kisses him without hesitation and it’s incredible, it’s the best feeling that Adam’s ever felt in his entire life. Full of yellows that make him faint and oranges that leave him dizzy. He needs Justin closer in every possible. His hands shift under Justin’s shirt and he pulls back.

“Is this--”

“Yeah,” Justin stops him with another kiss, this one deeper, longer. Adam’s hands ease up Justin’s back against his bare skin and Adam can’t be sure if he’s dreaming or not because this is really finally happening and he’s never wanted to be with a person like he’s wanted to be with this one. It makes his movement slower, gentle, and Justin groans. “Adam,” he pleads against his lips.

“Justin,” he rasps back, “you’ve gotta know--”

“I _do_ ,” he insists, pulling back enough to nod. Adam takes all of him in as fast as he can. Justin’s pupils blown. The pink staining his high cheeks. His lips, hot and wet a breath away. “Just later.”

Adam laughs, startled back into the reality of this, and Justin kisses him again with a smile of his own. He pulls Justin closer by the small of his back. “I could cook for you,” Adam murmurs, feeling urgent. He wants to make this real. “And we could watch Netflix. Same thing, and then we’re saving time.”

“God I’d love that,” Justin whispers between them, words fast so he can kiss him again.

“I’m not a great cook,” Adam tells him.

“Okay, seriously-- _stop talking_ ,” Justin orders, and Adam’s laughing into the next kiss.

“Not that I wouldn’t want to take you somewhere nice,” he adds, pulling back.

Justin groans again. He pushes Adam backwards and climbs onto his lap, pinning him down onto the couch and straddling him all in one motion. “Please stop talking?” he asks. Adam is so fucking turned on he thinks he’s going to gray out. “Will it work if I say please?” He rocks his hips forward just a smidge and Adam moans so loud that Sully barks from his spot on the floor, concerned. “Don’t scare your dog, Adam,” he murmurs with a laugh.

Adam reaches for him again.

He has no idea how long they make out. He lets Justin bite his bottom lip and he sucks bruises onto Justin’s throat and they hitch themselves forward, swallowing one another’s moans to try and keep it down. But soon their kisses grow languid and they drink from one another instead of trading gasps.

Eventually Justin pulls back completely, collapsing on top of him and burying his face somewhere near Adam’s throat. Adam chuckles and wraps his arms around him.

This feels easy. Like it’s just part of the puzzle of life that’s been figured out, clicked into place. When he thinks about all of the anxiety that’s manifested in the between moments it makes him feel manic--like he has to laugh. Adam kept thinking about the timing of this and how it was never right and still here they are, doing it anyway.

“You should stay here tonight,” Adam murmurs, dragging his hands slowly up Justin’s back. “It’s getting late. You can get some reading done while I take Sully out and then we can sleep. If you want.”

“Mmmf.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Mm-hm. I accept.”

Adam laughs and they shift into a sitting position. Before he can get too far, Justin cups Adam’s cheeks and tugs him in for another quick kiss. When they part, Adam’s smile is crazy wide.

“I am stupid happy, man,” Adam says as he hurries off the couch, trying to shake the crazy feeling that bounces around his chest.

Justin laughs, easing back onto the couch with a smile. “Me too,” he answers warmly.

Adam whistles for Sully to follow him as he heads toward the door and smiles at the sound of Sully’s happy tapping paws.

He could seriously get used to this.

* * *

Justin’s settled down at the dining room table when Adam gets back and Sully rushes to greet him like he knew exactly where he’d find him. Justin lets Sully lick his hand and Adam can’t stop smiling as he watches them from where he hangs Sully’s leash back up.

“I don’t know the last time that table got any use other than holding my junk mail,” Adam says in greeting.

“It’s a very nice table,” Justin responds warmly. “It was pretty clean so I actually have a lot of space and plenty of room to organize all my notes.” Adam grabs Sully’s treat jar from where it’s stored near the door and Sully returns to him and sits patiently at once, eyes on the prize. “Sometimes I forget how well trained he is,” Justin says.

“Mama didn’t raise no fool,” Adam answers. He pops off the jar lid while Justin laughs and tosses Sully a treat. “Is TV okay? Like, if I watch would it distract you?”

“Nah. It’s really nice having another person in the same space as me while I do stuff. Makes me feel more motivated?”

Adam crosses the room to him and rests his hand on Justin’s shoulder, closer to his neck. “Whatever you need,” Adam says. Justin leans up and Adam leans down and this kiss is familiar in ways that make Adam want to melt. “How long, you think?”

Justin pulls back so he can look down at his textbook. “45 mins?” he asks. “An hour and a half? Depends on how boring it is.”

Adam laughs and steps away, toward the couch. He makes a plan to watch one episode of 30 Rock before tidying up around the apartment and getting ready for bed. Having another person here makes him want to have his life more together, and weirdly an image of meal prepping with Justin flashes into his head a few hours later as he’s putting dishes away in the kitchen. He peeks in at Justin working every now and again, finding him highlighting in his book or clicking through his laptop, and when Justin catches him he smiles in a way that gives Adam everything he needs.

Adam’s made it a habit of hoarding toothbrushes from the dentist (he cares _a lot_ about his teeth) so when it’s time for them to get ready for bed he let’s Justin have his pick. They stand side by side at the bathroom sink and take up one another’s spaces in the best way and this, too, feels familiar.

He lets Justin borrow some sweats and Adam tugs Sully’s pillow bed out of the closet where he stored it when Sully started sharing the bed with him so they can all have space in Adam’s room. Sully seems to understand and settles down on it without complaint. Justin slides under the covers like it’s second nature and Adam climbs in beside him, reaching out for him until they’re side by side.

“You’re much tidier than I expected,” Justin murmurs as Adam presses a kiss to his forehead.

Adam laughs. “What does that even _mean_?”

“Like, it’s not that I expected you to be a mess, but--”

“You’ve been to my apartment before,” Adam cuts him off, still grinning.

“Never here,” Justin murmurs.

To his room, in his bed.

Adam’s smile is gone in a flash so he can kiss him again, nothing in the way. Adam has to pull away after a moment to take his glasses off and Justin leans back to hit the light on the side table and then they’re together again, arms winding around one another and legs tangling together in the dark. While it feels like they’ve done this before, Adam knows they haven’t, and that makes his chest feel wide open.

It isn’t long until Justin pushes him down again and then they’re stripping themselves of the pajamas they’d put on just minutes ago.

* * *

Adam’s used to waking up early because Sully needs to go out so it’s not a big deal when Justin’s alarm goes off. He reaches for Justin at once, tugging him in close so he can’t climb out of bed too quickly.

“No,” Adam murmurs.

Justin groans, burying his face against Adam’s chest. “I know, I know. I don’t want to either.”

Adam presses his hands firmly against Justin’s back. “Let me make you coffee,” he says. Justin hums and nuzzles in more. “I’m better at that than cooking. I make great coffee. What’s your timeline this morning?”

“Need to be on campus at 8,” Justin tells him. “Takes, like, half an hour to get there?”

“Minus ten minutes for me taking Sully out,” Adam says.

“And the coffee,” Justin adds.

“We’ve got--what, half an hour to make out?” Justin peeks up from where he’s buried with a smile so sweet it must only be saved for mornings. Thank God Adam’s nearsighted so he can see it for all it’s worth. “What order are we doing things in?”

“Adam I should get home,” Justin says quietly, his smile slipping into something sad. “I have to change and... reorient myself.”

“Okay. But if you wanted you could wear my clothes,” Adam offers. He doesn’t really want to push it though so he leans in and kisses Justin quickly. “Whatever you need.”

Justin follows as Adam pulls away, chasing him for another kiss. He could do this all morning. He would call out if Justin wanted to stay in. Adam pushes forward and rolls Justin onto his back, settling in above him. Justin groans when Adam rocks forward and slides his hands under the waistband of Adam’s boxers and then Adam’s moaning too.

“Justin,” he rasps, pulling back. “What are need--you doing?” He’s still half-asleep and so turned on that he isn’t sure what he’s even asking but knows he needs to be asking something. Justin has stuff to do, he’s already said so. But Justin’s hands are on his bare ass so it’s hard to focus. “Sully,” he remembers belatedly.

From his pillow on the floor, Sully whines.

Justin sighs and Adam melts into him. He slides his hands out of his pants and Adam winds his hips slowly. “Do you need to go?” Adam whispers. “You can. I mean--no rush on this. Do what you need to do.” Justin kisses him again like that’s the thing he should be focusing on. But it’s only once, sure and firm, before he pulls back.

“Can I wear something of yours?” he asks. “I can stop home after.”

Adam grins.

* * *

They make out a lot that morning. In bed, against the counter in Adam’s kitchen, against Adam’s door before Justin _really really seriously for real this time_ has to go. Adam has a little bit more time to get ready so once Justin’s out the door he turns back inside to prepare for his day.

He stops when he sees that the small whiteboard that Adam keeps on his fridge to keep track of things he needs to get at the grocery store has been wiped clean and replaced with a drawing. It’s a little doodle, something Justin must’ve done while Adam took Sully outside, which shows a dog clearly meant to be Sully with a giant thought bubble above him.

 _My master plan is working!_ , the thought bubble reads, and in the background are two figures Adam can only assume to be him and Justin holding hands surrounded by a bunch of hearts.

 **Holster  
**dudes i legitimately think i’ve found my soulmate

He sends a picture of the doodle Justin drew on the whiteboard to his friends and waits for the responses to roll in.

 **Lardo  
**didn’t know your boy could draw!!

 **Holster**  
he has many talents  
kissing being one of them

 **Nursey  
**BROOOOOOOOO

 **Bitty**  
Oh my gosh that drawing is too cute  
And I’m sorry, kissing???

Before Adam knows what’s happening they’ve activated group FaceTime and Adam answers with a grin. “Dude,” Nursey greets over Bitty’s urgent shriek. “What happened with kissing?”

Adam moves to his room so he can get ready while he talks. “Well so he stayed over last night,” Adam says after propping his phone up.

Bitty huffs. “And there was kissing?” he asks.

“You can’t tell us that you’ve found your soulmate and mentioning kissing then _not_ give us deets, Holtz,” Lardo complains.

He doesn’t give them _deets_ deets but he does tell them about his night that went from weird stress pizza time to making out to some of the best sex he’s ever had in his life. His friends are crazy happy for him and Adam himself is very happy and it’s a lot of happiness that he can’t let himself worry about losing.

* * *

**Justin  
**do you… have plans tonight?

 **Adam**  
thought maybe i would try to cook  
i am at the grocery store?  
also do you need anything? might as well pick it up while i’m here

 **Justin  
**no i don’t but don’t forget you need sugar

 **Adam**  
oh shit you’re right  
why about plans?

 **Justin**  
i got more reading done on the commute than i thought i would!  
so i figured if you had some time i could come over again?  
maybe?  
unless it’s too much!

 **Adam  
**please come over

 **Justin  
**oh thank god

* * *

Adam himself is worried about asking too much from Justin. He knows that med school is insane, it’s fucking med school, so when Justin texts that he wants to come over it’s a relief in more ways than Adam expects.

His thoughts all day had been on Justin. Now that he knew what it was like to be with Justin, Adam started stressing a little bit about the logistics of _them_. He’d only been at work for five minutes when his supervisor called him in and told him about the conference they’re sending him on in a couple of weeks--and his bubble of joy from that morning had burst.

He and Justin are both busy men. They have a lot of shit that they have to balance.

So the text, it’s a relief.

He’s nearly finished cooking (what’s _up_ chicken broccoli alfredo Adam is a goddamn _chef_ ) when he hears the knock on the door. Sully barks in excitement and Adam hurries out to see Justin who’s already letting himself in.

“Hi,” Justin exhales.

“You brought a bag,” Adam says slowly, noticing the duffle looped over his shoulder.

Justin grips the strap of it, pausing. “Is that okay?” he asks.

“Yeah. _Yes_.” Adam steps toward him, hands resting on Justin’s hips as he leans in kiss him in greeting. “Do you want a drawer?”

Justin smiles, shaking his head. “Adam,” he warns.

“I’m serious,” Adam presses on. “I can move some stuff around. It’s one drawer, it’s not a big deal. Just for like--boxers, or whatever. Emergency clothes.”

Justin kisses him again. He doesn’t give an answer but he slides his bag off of his shoulder and pulls Adam in again which might be answer enough. He doesn’t really have to press himself on his toes to kiss Adam but he does anyway, like he needs to be as close as he can, so Adam bends down just a little to make it easier on him. His arms wind around Adam’s waist.

“Sorry,” Justin rasps between them. Still, he doesn’t let up. “Today was shit.”

“Again?” Adam asks.

Justin sighs and Adam presses forward to rest their foreheads together. “I’ve got this one lecturer…” he trails off. “It’s like he lives to fuck me up, I’m serious.” Justin shakes his head a little. “Like I have to prove I’m worth it and it ruins me all day. Always.”

“You are worth it,” Adam murmurs. Justin smiles sweetly in response. “Can you report him?” Adam asks.

“I have,” Justin tells him. “But the class is almost over. It’ll be fine.” Adam can’t stop frowning.

“Well what do you need?”

Justin licks his lips before smiling. “I thought we were doing okay before,” he answers.  Adam’s frown disappears as Justin leans back in.

“I cooked dinner,” Adam murmurs against his mouth.

“Okay, more of this after dinner, I am _starving_.”

Adam has Justin get comfortable before he serves them both at the table. It’s not the fanciest meal but it’s got protein and a vegetable so Adam feels more like an adult than he has in a while. At least he didn’t order more pizza.

“You told me that you were bad at cooking,” Justin says once they’re finished the whole pot. They’ve spent the meal talking about their days, Adam mentioning his upcoming conference and Justin venting about his professor, and now the apartment is quiet again. Adam feels happy and full and he lets that feeling swallow him whole. “That was fucking fantastic.”

“I had Bitty help me on FaceTime.”

Justin grins.

* * *

Justin doesn’t take a drawer yet (it _does_ feel a little fast, even though Adam super doesn’t mind) but with the amount of clothes that he’s brought Adam doesn’t think it will take long.

They’re in bed, Sully already walked, all the dishes clean from dinner, when Justin asks, “Can we define this?”

“You want to?”

Justin nods, trailing his finger up Adam’s chest. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Adam says. “Yeah, for sure. I mean.” He grabs Justin’s wrist so he’ll stop tracing and meet his gaze. When Justin does so Adam says, “I don’t want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you. ”

Justin tugs his wrist out of Adam’s hold so he can drape his hand over Adam’s waist and tug him closer. “So I can call you my boyfriend?”

“Literally please call me your boyfriend,” Adam murmurs. “If that’s what you want too?”

“Exactly what I want,” Justin whispers. “I wanna like--tell my parents, and put it on Facebook, and all that.”

Adam breaks the next kiss with a laugh. “Really?” he asks. Justin nods, looking a little nervous. “How often do you talk to your parents?”

“At least once a week,” Justin tells him.

“Do they know about me now?”

Justin smiles. “Of course they do.”

“That’s amazing,” Adam says. “You’re amazing. Should we put it on Facebook right now?” They’re a tangle of limbs as they laugh and pull each other closer. “I know it’s not going to be easy,” Adam murmurs once they’ve settled down a little. “I know you have school and I have work and--it’s not always going to be like this.”

“Sometimes I think I’m exaggerating it,” Justin whispers back. “Because fuck, Adam, it feels so easy.”

It does feel easy, all the time. It always has. Like being in Justin’s presence has cleared the air and made it possible to actually breathe. He pulls back a touch so he can really look at Justin. Wide, hopeful eyes. Soft optimistic smile.

“You’re not exaggerating it,” Adam tells him.

No matter what comes next, they’ll find a way through it.

* * *

When Adam gets in from his conference a few weeks later, the apartment is quiet.

His table is covered in Justin’s textbooks and a million pages of notes that Adam will never understand are scattered all over the place. The lights are out, the TV is off, and Sully is nowhere to be found.

He’s only really justset his keys down when the front door flies open and Sully bounds in, practically tackling Adam to the floor in excitement. There’s laughter and barking and Adam’s on the ground so he can hold Sully closer to him.

“God I missed you,” Adam tells his dog, and Sully licks his cheek in agreement. He seems bigger though Adam knows he isn’t, he was only gone for a week.

When he looks up Justin’s filming the whole thing with a grin. “Viral,” he says, tapping his phone to end the video.

Adam presses himself to his feet and crosses the few steps to his boyfriend, drawing him in for a kiss. “I missed you too,” he murmurs against Justin’s lips. “How was he this week?”

“Babe I sent you Snapchats all the time,” Justin laughs. “He’s a needy baby who loves his dad.”

“Kinky.”

Justin laughs, shoving Adam’s chest a little, before they both meet for a kiss. Justin’s hard smile grows softer when he whispers, “I’m glad you’re home.”

* * *

That night all three of them crowd Adam’s bed. And it’s a big bed, but they’re two big dudes and one pretty big dog, so it’s not the most comfortable fit. Still, with Justin nuzzled into his neck and Sully draped across both of their feet, Adam falls asleep happier than he thinks he’s ever been. 

**Author's Note:**

> *singing* love isn't real unless it's fictional
> 
> find me on twitter/tumblr @wholesomeholsom ~ hope you liked it! leave some love if you can! 
> 
> ps - nurseydex sequel? maybe? is nursey going to ever win dex over? (yes probably)


End file.
